Kenshiro
Kenshiro is the main character of Fist of the North Star. He appeared in One Minute Melee Episode 24 where he fought against Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and lost. He appeared in Episode 5 of DBX where he fought against Saitama from One Punch Man and ended up tieing. Kenshiro fought Jotaro Kujo in the 90th Episode of Death Battle and won. Battles Death Battles *Kenshiro VS Jonathan Joestar (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents *Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Baxter Ewers (Real Life) History Ken (short for Kenshiro) was originally an orphan and apparently a descendent of the Hokuto Sōke bloodline. As a baby he was adopted by a man named Ryuken, the 63th successor of Hokuto Shinken style, who would name Ken after Ryuken's older brother: Kenshirō Kasumi as they both shared a Big-Dipper-shaped scar. Kenshiro would watch his other adoptive brothers train in Hokuto Shinken, and one day even decided to join them. This would eventually lead up to a fight to who would be Ryuken's successor, and despite how young and naive he was compared to the others he was an ultimately promising student and successfully earned the title of Ryuken's successor. A nuclear war broke out and created a nuclear fallout, Ryuken died as well so Kenshiro ended up leaving with his fiancée Yuria to find a future for themselves in this new post-apocalyptic world. Unfortunately, some Lord named Shin from another rival school of Hokuto Shinken called Nanto Seiken decided to take Yuria for himself. During this abduction, Shin was able to beat Kenshiro and give him the seven scars we see on his chest today. After a year of ravaging wastelands, Kenshiro would gain cunning and killer instincts needed for survival in this new world. DEATH BATTLE Info Background * Full Name: Kenshiro * Height: 6'1" | 185 cm * Weight: 220 lbs | 100 kg * Age: Mid-20s * 64th successor of Hokuto Shin Ken * Married to Yuria * Fighting in the nineties * You wa shock! Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Enhanced senses * Chi manipulation * "Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken" ** AKA the Hundred Crack Fist ** Unleashes over 100 punches in seconds * "Tenryu Kokyu Ho" ** Increases strength by 333% * "Muso Tensai" Feats * Can throw 50+ punches in 3 seconds * Touched lava with his bare hands * Threw a 661 lb man * Broke 10 tons of concrete & steel * Carried a 200 ton boulder several miles * Hit bullets out of mid-air * Survived 1,000 tons of collapsing concrete & steel * Defeated Nagato, Toki, Kaioh, Roah Battle Info * Weighing in at 100kg * Can hear a whisper from 2km away * Can see the aura of a living creature in pitch black darkness * Sense of Smell = About as good as a hound * Can intercept a quick arrow the moment it is shot * Sensitive enough to detect poisonous food and such * Can mimic many sounds, including animal cries * Can repel the bullet of a small caliber gun when its strained with his muscles * Can move 100m in 9 seconds in steps * Throws 50 punches in three seconds while performing the Hundred Crack Fist * Grip = Unmeasurable * Arm Strength = Unmeasurable * Walking Ability = Unmeasurable * Strength of His Back = Unmeasurable * Jump Strength = 9m a step * Punching Strength = Can split a rock that has 5m of thickness * Kick Strength = Can send a 200kg man flying 25m into the air * Diving Time = 53 minutes * Resistance to Poison = Can endure five times the dose of Potassium Cyanide required to kill an ordinary man * Fasting Resistance = Body can remain strong for three months without eating * Sleep Resistance = Can spend an entire week without sleeping Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fist of the North Star Characters Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Orphans Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Memory Users Category:Hax Users Category:Air Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:DBX Losers Category:Death Battle Winners